Possession
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Lavi has been possessed by a demon named Deak and without Lavi's permission, Deak has captured his longtime rival an angel named Allen. What will Deak do when Lavi finds out what Deak has done and how is this mysterious angel connected to Lavi? Laven future-set AU, rated T for mild swears and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Torture

_May (Present Day)_

Deak walked down to the basement with a smirk on his face. The face that once belonged to Lavi, but it was in his control now. He was carrying a simple plate of bread and a cup of water in his firm hands. The basement had a musty smell mixed with a new smell, a sweet one. The candy-like sweetness was nauseating to him because he knew it represented the light and everything that he was not. Deak's smile broadened as he stopped into front of a set of old iron bars that contrasted with the rest of the newly renovated house. Just inside the bars was a very broken young man. His ankles were changed to the floor, forcing him into a kneeling position and his arms were shackled to opposite walls, forcing them into an outstretched wingspan. A cross and star shaped patterned was freshly cut into the left side of his face and still oozing a warm trickle of blood. His once brilliant white wings were now pierced with iron rings and chained to the cement floor as well. "Well, well. Doesn't this look familiar?" Deak asked, finally speaking to his prisoner.

"I believe it does, but I remember it was you behind these bars!" The prisoner spat back, narrowing his silver eyes at the redhead."

"Still got some fight left in you, huh? I can change that." Deak flicked a small lever on the outside of the cell sending an electric shock through the chains. The bound male screamed out in agony, writhing in his chains. "That's right, scum, next time you to try to challenge me remember that I'm in control now." The redhead finally turned the switch off and the other male fell slack in his bindings. "I even brought you some food, but I don't really think you deserve it now."

"You…you…sadistic monster…" He gasped out, finally finding his voice again. Deak laughed and rolled his eyes as if hearing that was nothing new to him.

"Well duh, I am a demon after all. What did you expect? Such unkind words from an angel, don't you think?" He chided, throwing the plate and the cup against the wall sending a shower of glass over his prisoner. "I was still planning on giving you your meal but after that back talk, I decided against it." The demon paused, changing the subject. "My dear Allen, after I finally escaped from this cellar I swore that I would make you pay for imprisoning me! No one makes a fool of the mighty demon Deak and gets away with it." He paused, his smirk returning, "so what do you think of my new skin? He's rather handsome in my opinion and very exotic looking. Red hair and green eyes, yet he looks as if he's half Japanese. I'm thinking of maybe keeping this one." He commented admiring Lavi's face in a stray shard of glass.

"What do you want with Lavi?" Allen growled, shaking slightly from the anger that was building up inside him.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your master?"

"You're not my master! I serve the Black Order."

The demon's knowing smirk broadened yet again, "Not anymore you don't. You'll never be able to go back now." Deak kicked a bigger shard of the plate over to Allen and pointed to the left side of his face. Allen gasped in horror as he saw the mark that now branded his face. "That's right," Deak laughed maniacally, "That's my mark. They can't take you back, you're a fallen now and you're mine."

"Never! Lavi is the only one I belong to."

"Not anymore. Now that you're an exile, he's not yours anymore. They'll reassign someone to watch over him now that you can't. To answer your earlier question, that's exactly why I picked Lavi, because he was yours. Plus, don't you think it would hurt you more to have me do all of this to you with his face?"

"You sadistic bastard!"

"You keep saying that like you're surprised that demons are this way."

"I don't care! I took an oath to protect Lavi and I will protect him to the end, with or without the Order!" Allen replied, furiously trying to pull his left arm out of the shackle.

Deak shook his head at Allen's blackened arm. "Now that you're a fallen you can't use your guardian powers, but just in case, those chains repel any angel power and make it unusable. Nice try though. The only way you can use those powers again is if you join me. Become a demon and you'll be free. Fallens are the only ones that can become demons without being born one."

"Never! I will find a way to protect Lavi without my powers then!"

"Why are you so hell-bent on protecting him? Oh…" Deak paused, realization washing over his face. "It can't be…you've fallen in love with him, haven't you? The ultimate taboo for angels and those they protect! You know we demons don't have stupid rules like that. We can love who we want, well if we had such use for that emotion."

"I am not in love with him!"

"You're in denial. It's written all over your pretty face. I guess I gave you a gift by making you a fallen; you are free to love him and be with him. Well that is if I don't kill you or him by then."

"I don't love him, it's just my duty to protect him."

"But you're quite attached to him at least."

Allen shot a glare at him, "Of course I'm attached to him, I am loyal to whomever I serve."

Deak grinned, "Well then you're loyal to me then. I'm part of him now and I'll slowly consume him until he's all mine and there's nothing you can do about."

"I will never be loyal to you!"

"Then what are you going to do when he's no longer the Lavi you know?"

"I will never let that happen!" Allen yelled back, straining against his chains again.

"You might not have a choice because he can't protect him they way you used to."

"I-"

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" A slightly gentler voice chimed in from Lavi this time.

"Lavi!" Allen gasped.

"Lavi!" Deak growled, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep when I am in control. How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to wake up on your own." Lavi's face twisted from confusion to anger as his two sides were at war with themselves. "You're doing something aren't you?" Deak yelled at Allen, "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, maybe Lavi's just tired of your reign." Allen smirked back.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Lavi asked staring at the angel behind the bars, "who did that to you?"

"He di-"

"You did." Deak chimed in, cutting across Allen's words.

"No…" A look of horror washes over Lavi's face. "I know I've done some pretty messed up things, but I would never do that to someone."

"Okay you may have not done it directly, but he was hurt by your hands. Look at your left hand; you even have a cut from when you carved that scar into his face. I made you do it, but it was still you that hurt him and he will never forgive you for it."

"No Lavi I-" Allen's words were cut off as Deak flipped the lever again. Allen's back arched and he screamed as the electric current went through his entire body. Deak smirked, knowing he was still in control of Lavi's body.

"STOP IT!" Lavi's scream erupted as he watched the poor angel in pain.

"No he's our enemy Lavi, he deserves this."

"You're lying! Who is he?"

"He's yours." Deak called over Allen's screams.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Those wings are real and he's a real angel." Deak turned to Allen and flipped off the switch. "Oh shut up already! You're giving me a headache." Allen's screams stopped and with a final whimper he went still.

"No! What have you done? Stop avoiding my questions!" Lavi yelled at the demon inside him.

"I can't tell you anymore than that, but he's our enemy because he's trying to take you away from me. I've been nothing but nice to you Lavi, I took away all of your bad emotions so you never had to be hurt again and he's trying to destroy that." Deak replied in a fake soothing voice.

Allen finally looked up, his silver eyes desperately reaching out to Lavi. "No Lavi! You don't understand, the longer-"

"ENOUGH! Enough of your lies Allen! Do you want me to hurt you again? You know how much I hate hurting you." Deak lied, his hand hovering over the red lever.

"My lies? Do you hear yourself? You sadistic bastard, you love hurting me! Lavi his sweet talk is a lie, a façade so you'll trust him. He's the real-" Allen froze as Deak's hand came down on the lever.

"No! I won't let you!" Lavi yelled and pulled his arm away.

"No, what are you doing? How are you doing this Lavi? I am in control! I'm trying to help you Lavi." Deak fired back trying to move Lavi's arm again, but was unsuccessful. "Lavi this was what I was trying to protect you from. Let me save you from your negative emotions." Deak smirked at Lavi's moment of doubt and took over again.

"No Lavi please don't listen to him, just stay here and I'll explain everything." Allen called worriedly.

"Oooh, nice try Allen, but he's gone again. It's just me. He will forget all about our little exchange and all about you." Deak grabbed the lever again, "now you've got to pay for trying to give me away."

Allen clenched his teeth preparing for the next blow although his insides were pleading no, no more please… Deak flicked the switch and Allen's agony filled the dungeon once again.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello all you lovely Laven readers! I have written another angel/demon fic for Laven because I really like writing fantasy-type stuff. I started the story In Medias Res (in the middle instead of the beginning) so I don't blame you if you have a million questions about this story, but answers will be as the story progresses. I hope you like it and leave me a review to tell me what you think. See you next chapter!_**

**_~Hope out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Blurred Reality

_**A/N: Hello all! Just a quick note, I updated the last chapter to show that the current story takes place in May, so this chapter is a flashback to November, six months prior. I hope you enjoy this update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, or any of its characters, etc. We all know if I did I would make Laven completely canon.**_

* * *

_November (six months ago)_

"…Lavi."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" The redhead glared into the shadows of the dark alley, trying desperately to decipher where the voice was coming from.

The voice ignored his questions and continued on, "Poor Lavi, life has been hard for you hasn't it?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not trying to. No one has ever loved you, not really. Your parents were killed in that awful car accident before you could really get to know them and your grandfather spends so much time at work that he hardly pays any attention to you, but you know he's just trying his hardest to provide for you. So you thought you'd join a gang so you'd have a constant community and then you wouldn't feel so alone anymore. Yet their trivial activities can't take your pain away, nothing has helped. Then you met one of the female members, Road, and you thought you could really be happy with her. But no, even she didn't really love you; it was all a game to her. All she really wanted was to make her older brother, Tyki, mad because Tyki was also in love with you. Once she accomplished what she wanted she cheated on you. Yet you somehow still didn't leave the gang, no matter how much Tyki's constant advances made you uncomfortable. Anyone would become jaded after all that, no matter how happy they seem on the outside." The owner of voice sneered, his voice dripping with fake sympathy.

Lavi's mouth had dropped open in disbelief, "WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded again, "How do you know all of this about me? Show yourself!"

A sinister laugh came from the shadows and a figure finally stepped out the left corner and was immediately bathed in the light of the full moon. Lavi gasped, the man was not what he was expecting; he looked like any other good-looking young man you would see on the street. He was just about as tall as Lavi with inky black hair and piercing sapphire eyes. "My name is Deak, and nothing else matters. The only thing that really matters is…"

"What do you mean none of that matters?" Lavi yelled, cutting Deak off. "Who have you been talking to know all of this about me?" He growled getting up in the guy's face, he tried to grab him by the collar, but his just slipped through. His emerald eyes grew wide and he backed away from Deak slowly, "…this…this is a dream."

Deak smirked, "Very good Lavi and since this is a dream so nothing really matters or is supposed to make sense, just hear me out."

"O-oh okay." Lavi stopped, staring at him.

"Okay I can help you, you would never have to feel those negative emotions or pain again if you don't want to." Deak grinned.

Lavi glared at him skeptically, "That sounds a little too good to be true don't you think? What's the catch? How would you do that anyway?"

"Again don't worry about that. There's no catch, whenever you don't want to feel the bad emotions I take over and you don't feel them. I take them all for you." Something in Deak's piercing eyes told Lavi that he wasn't being entirely truthful, but he was as good or even better than Lavi at deception that even the skeptical redhead was convinced.

"I still don't know how there wouldn't be a catch there, what happens when you take over?"

Deak smirked, "Whoa there Lavi, this is just a dream after all what would it matter if you took my deal?"

"I suppose that's true…okay then, we have a deal." The redheaded nodded.

"There you go." Deak grinned and shook Lavi's hand. The latter was surprised that his hand didn't go through Deak's this time. The grin on the former's face widened into a haunting smirk and the dark-haired male fell to his knees.

"Deak?" Lavi watched in horror as the Deak's body fell face down, blood pouring from its mouth. Deep scarlet oozed out of every pore and the body dissolved away in a cloud of electric green smoke. "Wh-what's going on? DEAK!"

"Whoa don't panic there, I had no use for him anymore, so I disposed of him. I have you now."

Lavi's face was frozen in a silent scream as he realized the voice came from the cloud of smoke, "Wh-what are you?"

"I'm Deak." The voice stated simply.

"That doesn't answer my question, if you're Deak than who was that?" Lavi demanded, gesturing to where the young man's body had been.

Lavi could basically hear the shrug in Deak's voice, "Does it matter? I don't even remember his name anymore maybe I knew it once. None of that matters now I have you now."

"No. No!" Lavi backed himself into the gritty brick wall of the alley as the smoke surrounded him. "No you said there was no catch! I don't want this anymore!"

The voice of the cloud laughed maniacally, "It's too late now, Lavi you agreed. A catch you say? Oh I guess I forgot to mention this one."

"NO!" Lavi sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat and hyperventilating in panic. "A dream…right it was just a dream." It took him a few hours to finally fall asleep again. As soon as the redhead finally fell asleep his eyes snapped open again with a flash of electric green behind the normal deep emerald.

"Yes Lavi, a dream, I'll let you think that." Deak laughed and stood up, stretching. "Time to try this new body out." Deak walked into the bathroom admiring his new face. "Well he is a rather attractive one, even better than the last one." A sadistic grin spread over his face as he walked back into Lavi's bedroom getting ready for a night out. "First thing's first. Feeding time." Deak walked out into the city, his sharp eyes scanning the nearly empty streets for something appetizing. The crescent moon shone overhead, splicing his face in half. The left side of his face was cast in shadow while the skin on the other side shone pale in the faint light.

A small group of scantily clad young women passed by him, giggling and whispering to each other about how cute Lavi was. Deak's grin widened, "Hello Ladies, nice night isn't it?" He inquired, stepping closer to them as his fingernails grew into talon-like claws and he opened his mouth to reveal two rows of raven colored, pointed teeth where there had once been perfectly pearly white ones. He pounced on the girls before they could even scream, ripping open their chests and peeling back their ribs to access his meal: their hearts. He ripped them out of their chests with ease, being careful not to damage them as he cut them out with his claws. He grinned as he savagely feasted, the young hearts of women were always the most tender and filling to those like him. When he was finished he stared down at the bodies, "too bad your lives had to end so quickly, you're all so pretty. I bet you could have even been models or movie stars." He cooed with fake sympathy as he caressed the blonde's face lightly. "Ah well, couldn't be helped." With a snap of his fingers the girls' bodies were engulfed in bright green flames and all the evidence vanished from himself as well. He laughed wickedly as their bodies dissolved into ashes and then blew away in the soft evening breeze. "Farewell, you poor, unfortunate beauties." I love this body, so quick, so agile…plus the ladies seem to love him. Deak grinned as he roamed the streets, plus it will be good for my ultimate revenge.

* * *

"Hey Allen? Are you alright?" Allen looked up from the food he'd been pushing around his plate to glance up at the girl who'd just joined him. She was a tall pretty girl with dark teal hair, matching dark teal wings and striking purple eyes.

"Yeah I am, but it's Lavi, my subject, I'm worried about. I don't know what it is, but something about him feels off…" Allen trailed off and bit his lip worriedly.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you have it, the end of chapter two. Sorry the update took so long, I've been busy with school ending soon. The next chapter will probably not be up until after my semester ends since finals are next week… Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you will follow this story to see how it continues. See you all next chapter~!_**

**_~Hope Out!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

_April 15__th__ (1 month ago)_

Deak wiped his mouth, smearing blood on the back of his hand as he did so, leaving a gory mess behind him. The girls' faces were frozen in a silent scream; their chests were ripped open, revealing cracked ribs and a missing heart. The demon smirked and snapped his fingers as he walked away, igniting the bodies in toxic green flames. The entire alley was soon enveloped in flames, burning every last drop of blood, wiping the scene clear of all evidence. The demon picked at his teeth, savoring the last bit of his meal, the taste of their hearts still in his mouth. His smirk grew even more devious as he left the cityscape behind losing himself amongst the dark trees of the forest. Today was the day, he'd spent the last five months planning and finding out how the damn Guardian Angel system worked. Plus he had to redo Lavi's whole place to fit that stupid dungeon, but nevertheless, tonight he would finally get his revenge on Allen Walker.

He knew now all he had to do was put himself, or Lavi rather, in danger and Lavi's knight in shinning armor will come save him. Unfortunately every time Deak had tried, he'd woken up with his memories erased. _Those damn guardians were better than they look_, Deak thought as he finally reached his destination. The wind whipped through his hair and Deak's bright green eyes shone behind Lavi's dark emerald ones, giving them an inhuman glow. He smiled as he looked at the sharp rocks jutting out below as the dark, angry sea crashed into them. If he didn't jump far enough, if he jumped just right he'd impale Lavi's body on the rocks below and Allen would have to come in to rescue him. _This time…this time Allen wouldn't have time to erase my memory. I'll get him this time. _With one last look at the swirling depths down below Deak threw himself off the cliff.

Allen screamed as he watched Lavi jump off the cliff and dove off the cloud he was perched on. He snapped his wings open and raced after the falling redhead, catching him just in time. He had noticed Lavi had been acting strangely lately and there were times he couldn't even see Lavi at all, but this? This seemed so unlike him. "Why? Why woul-" but the rest of the angel's sentence was drowned out with a scream and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right wing. He gasped when he saw some sort of silver device piercing his wing. In panic, Allen tried to teleport away, but his dreadful scream rang out, echoing off the tall cliffs and He knew somehow, for some reason he couldn't leave. "Lavi what?" He gasped in horror as he saw the flash of electric green behind Lavi's eyes and realization crashed over him. "Deak…"

A sinister laugh vibrated through Lavi's body and big, green wings made entirely of smoke sprouted from the redhead's back. The way they were constructed, they looked as if they wouldn't work, but they somehow were carrying them back to the city. "That's right Allen Walker, after all this time I'll finally get my revenge."

"YOU! You're the reason I couldn't track Lavi sometimes, you're the reason he's been acting so strange." Allen's silver eyes widened in horror and he struggled to get away from the demon.

"Guilty as charged. I kept trying to think of ways to get to you, to get back at you. After you locked me in that cell and I nearly starved to death, there was no way I could let you live. Then it finally came to me. If I possess your subject…oh imagine what I could do with that. I considered feeding then leaving my mess and Lavi's fingerprints all over the scene, which would put him in jail forever. Imagine Lavi crying out pleading that he was guilty and he didn't remember committing such crimes…" Deak paused, laughing at the thought, "they'd probably lock him up in the loony bin. Sure that would be good revenge, but I've been developing my technology and tracking your moments and I've finally found a way to capture you. You're mine now Allen and making you serve me would be so sweet!"

"NEVER! I would never, I serve the Order and no one else!" Allen spat back, with determination in his eyes.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I don't think you'll have much choice in the matter." With that, Deak abruptly struck Allen on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. The demon glided through the air, landing softly in front of an old and rundown apartment complex. The brick had seen better days and it was even missing in some places with dark green ivy that snaked up every inch of the building. It wasn't anyone's ideal place, but for a demon it was perfect because no human would dare to go near it.

Deak didn't bother flicking on the lights as he mad his way down to the dark basement. The basement had been converted from its old, cracked concrete walls to pristine stone walls with a large jail cell in the middle. The redhead threw Allen down into the middle of the cell, cackling as started to shackle him to the wall. He pierced through Allen's, now blood-stained, white wings with two large silver rings, forcing them to stay open Allen was forced into a kneeing position with his wings and his arms spread out wide and shackled. Deak stood back for a minute to admire his work. "Now," He said to himself, "for the final touch. You will bow down to me, Allen Walker." The demon grabbed a switchblade from his belt and started carving into Allen's face, swearing loudly when he accidently cut himself. He Got up and locked the cage behind him when he was finished. With one last look at his victim, Deak whispered, "Have a good sleep Allen, see you in a month." Then he left, slamming the basement door behind him. The left side of Allen's face was streaked with hot, red blood but under the steady stream, a mark could be seen. It started with a star in the middle of his forehead then trickled down to his cheekbone where it a horizontal cut made it into a cross.

* * *

"BROTHER!" Lenalee burst into the chief's office, her dark teal wings flying out behind her and her purple eyes wide in alarm. "It's Allen, I felt…its like something snapped between us…"

Komui swallowed thickly, "Yes I think we all felt it. Allen is no longer with us anymore."

"W-what do you m-mean by that?" Lenalee stuttered out.  
"This has only happened one other time," the violet-haired chief explained. "A Guardian by the name of Alma was caught by a demon and was marked by that demon. Alma fell, and lost all of his powers. He was lost to the human world and was never allowed to return to Gaurdian world. It nearly broke Kanda, Alma had been Kanda's closest friend and that's why Kanda never tries to get close to anyone else. Anyway I just received the notice, Allen has been captured by a Demon named Deak and Deak has left his mark on Allen."

"What? You mean to tell me he can't be saved? What will happen to him?" Lenalee demanded.

Komui pinched the bridge of his nose and his voice became even more grim. "I'm afraid not. We can't really say what will happen to Allen because he is no longer part of the Order. I can tell you what happened to Alma, he refused to serve the demon that marked him and was later killed by that demon. I just hope that doesn't happen to Allen."

Pain gripped Lenalee's heart as she felt it shatter within her chest with every word. She had loved Allen and now he was lost to them forever. "NO! No, there must be something we can do! I can't just let Allen go!"

"Lenalee, calm down. I'm sorry, but nothing can be done now."

The female Angel fell to the ground and was enveloped in sobs as she mourned the loss of her love. Koumi's pressed his lips into a fine line, he couldn't stand the sight of his dear sister like this, but what scared him the most was that he knew he couldn't do anything to help her.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sincerely sorry this chapter took so long to update, I just didn't have the motivation or the idea to write this. I have ideas for the next chapter so it should come out quicker than this one did! (I hope…) I changed the timeline around a bit again because I'm still trying to figure this story out. The second chapter now takes place in November (six months before the first chapter). AHHH this chapter was so hard and so heart breaking to write, poor Lenalee… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think. See you next time. **_

_**~Hope out! **_


End file.
